cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Endurance
Endurance is one of the key characteristics used in the CoX universe. All player characters and opponents have Endurance. Basics Endurance represents the amount of energy a character has to conduct actions. It slowly recovers over time but is diminished by using powers. It may also be drained by enemies using certain powers, indicated by ''-Endurance'' or ''-End'' in the power's effects. All player characters start with a maximum of 100 Endurance. Through enhancement set bonuses, Temporary Powers and Accolades, this maximum can be increased, as can the ongoing recovery rate of Endurance. A character can never have more than their maximum Endurance - any boost (either over time or instant) that would put them over their maximum is capped to their maximum, and the rest is wasted. The Numbers A player character's Endurance bar fills up from zero to 100% in 60 seconds. This is true whether the player character's Endurance was 100 Endurance or 110 Endurance. So, having bonus Endurance not only means have more Endurance, but also, a faster Recovery (rate of Endurance replenishment). The formula to determine a player character's Recovery in average Endurance Points per Second (EPS) is: Recovery = MaxEnd / (60 / 1 + RecoveryMod) So, a beginning player's EPS is 100 / (60 / 1 + 0) = 1.67 EPS Stamina provides a 25% Endurance Recovery modifier. Plugging that into the formula, the EPS would be: 100 / (60 / 1 + .25) = 2.08 EPS Since Stamina with three even level SOs at level 50 provides about about 48.73% recovery increase (94.9% increase from SOs applied to 25% RecoveryMod from Stamina), then the formula produces: 100 / (60 / 1 + 48.73%) = 2.48 EPS This formula helps to answer the question: Which is better, the same amount of Endurance increase or Recovery increase? If a player character's Endurance was increased 10% to 110 Endurance, then their EPS would be: 110 / (60 / 1 + 0) = 1.83 EPS. If a player character's Recovery was increased 10%, then their EPS would be 100 / (60 / 1 + .10 ) = 1.83 EPS. The same rate of Recovery. However, since the player character who has more Endurance has the same rate of Recovery and more total Endurance, then with the percentages being equal, it is better to have more Endurance than more Recovery. Loss of Endurance The activation of click powers such as attacks will instantly drain some of your endurance. The amount lost varies depending on the power. Toggle powers that apply an effect over time will drain Endurance at regular intervals while the toggle is on (frequency ranges from a few times per second to once every few seconds). A character cannot activate powers that will take their total Endurance below zero (0), resulting in an informational message "Too tired". A character can activate powers that will reduce Endurance to exactly zero, either in bulk or in small increments through a toggle power, resulting the informational message "Out of power". When this happens, all active toggles on the character will be detoggled, but permanent or timed effects that are already in effect will remain. Endurance Used by Attack Powers With certain exceptions, attack powers appear to have a strict 1:10 endurance to damage ratio (1 endurance for every 10 base damage). This was revealed by Back Alley Brawler in a forum post on August 7th, 2008. Recovery and Management of Endurance Lost endurance will be recovered over time, however there are a number of ways to ensure the best management of Endurance: * Slotting an Endurance Reduction Enhancement will reduce the amount drained by a power * Taking the Fitness Power Pool power Stamina will increase the player's recovery rate * Certain powers can transfer ("'drain'") Endurance instantly from a target to the character ** The above two cases are covered by a "catch-all" Enhancement that boosts either the drain or recovery component of the power, covered by Endurance Modification. * Other powers have effects listed that can instantly boost the character's Endurance * Taking an Inspiration such as a Catch A Breath will instantly restore some of your Endurance (by 25% of the total, in this case) Category:Definition Category:Gameplay